<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy Doesn't Become the Advisor by amitiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365564">Jealousy Doesn't Become the Advisor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel'>amitiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartache, Jealousy, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis stops talking to Prompto and Prompto can't figure out why</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy Doesn't Become the Advisor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis wasn’t talking to Prompto and he didn’t know why. He had been hanging out with Noctis when the prince was fishing, as usual, and Prompto had fallen asleep thanks to the warmth of the sunlight and the lull of the water. When he woke up, he had been asleep on Noctis’s lap with Noctis running his hand through his hair soothingly, as they did a lot as best friends. Noctis had mentioned that Ignis had stopped by to check on them, and ever since then Prompto hadn’t been able to have a conversation with him. At first he thought that Ignis was just busy tending to the prince as he always was. But when Prompto offered to help him with dinner and touched his shoulder gently and Ignis shrugged him off, he felt a pain in his heart and knew that it was something more than that.</p>
<p>Prompto was trying to go out of his way to make Ignis feel better, to get him to speak to him and forgive him for whatever he had done wrong, but so far nothing had worked. It had been a week of travel, camping, hunting, and all of their usual procrastination as they were supposed to make their way to Altissia. But Ignis didn’t talk to Prompto once, save for the occasional grunt of affirmation or decline, even when Prompto went out of his way to try and make dinner for them. At this point, he didn’t know what he had done wrong, and it was beginning to make his body ache from the heartache that spread from his chest down to his limbs.</p>
<p>“Hey Prom,” Noctis said one morning as they were getting up and ready for the day at the campsite. They were spending the weekend there while Noctis went on another fishing trip, enjoying the sunshine before fall approached them rapidly. There was a peaceful lake nearby and the call of chocobos, but Prompto had resolved to stay in the tent, too heartbroken. His stomach hurt, his limbs felt heavy, and his chest felt like he couldn’t breathe without crying. “You okay there?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Prompto lied, curling into his sleeping tent and away from Noctis. “I just don’t feel good and need to sleep it off. I’ll be alright.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” Noctis replied, although he didn’t sound too sure. Prompto pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his social media feed, ignoring the stare from the prince, knowing that he was sulking. But his heart hurt too much and his body felt too heavy because of it. Noctis left him alone, and a moment later Prompto heard him telling the others that something was wrong and Prompto wasn’t feeling well. </p>
<p>“Let him rest,” Ignis replied to Noctis. Prompto felt his heart ache even more to the point of shattering. When tears came to his eyes, that’s when he realized the truth. He really liked Ignis, loved him even. Ignis’s stony silence broke his heart because Prompto only ever wanted him to like him in return. Maybe not as lovers. Prompto knew he could never ask that of Ignis. Ignis was too wonderful, after all, too perfect. The best he could hope for was friendship, but it was increasingly apparent to him that he was foolish for even hoping for that. </p>
<p>The day passed by in silence and misery as Prompto cried himself to sleep for several hours, waking at some point in the evening feeling worse than before. He had a headache, he was hungry, and his throat was dry. The worst part was that his heartache hadn’t receded, his limbs still felt heavy, and his eyes were hurting and red rimmed from crying. He knew he had to get up and get something to drink or eat, but he heard shuffling outside and knew that there were others at the camp. So instead he scrolled through his phone again and tried to wait out the pain in his heart.</p>
<p>“Has he come out?” Noctis asked outside the tent after a while. Prompto could hear them, but he only curled into his sleeping bag and wished for them to leave them alone. “Ignis, what the hell did you do?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Ignis asked indignantly. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been ignoring him for how long now?” Gladio asked gruffly. “Don’t play dumb. You know he’s upset because of that. Now go talk to him and sort it out and apologize.”</p>
<p>“I have no reason to apologize,” Ignis replied. “Ow! What the hell, Noct?”</p>
<p>“The dude is my best friend,” Noctis snapped. Prompto curled into his sleeping bag even more and grabbed his headphones, putting them on and playing music loudly so he could ignore their conversation. He didn’t need to hear Ignis tell them that he didn’t want anything to do with him. He knew that much already, and his heart ached at the thought.</p>
<p>Prompto eventually fell asleep again, his heartache giving way to another bout of exhaustion. When he woke up again, it was night and the campfire was already out. Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis were fast asleep by his side, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he realized that Ignis was sleeping in his sleeping bag next to him. The last thing he wanted, or needed, was the guy he was in love with who obviously hated him right next to his side. </p>
<p>He took his heartache and embarrassment as an opportunity to get up and get something to eat. Quietly, he got out of the sleeping bag and stepped outside, looking to the cooler to see if there was any food leftover from dinner. Prompto felt a deeper ache in his heart and tears come to his eyes when he saw a plate of food wrapped for him of Ignis’s cooking with a note attached to it saying <i>Please eat, Prompto. We’re worried.</i></p>
<p>It was Ignis’s handwriting, and he immediately thought about how he didn’t deserve to eat Ignis’s cooking if someone like him hated him so thoroughly. He saw there was a small piece of fruit in there and grabbed that instead, knowing that he didn’t deserve Ignis’s cooking if he upset him so thoroughly. Morosely, he sat down on a chair around the empty fire pit and ate the piece of fruit, wondering why it tasted so horrible. The answer was obvious. Nothing was as good as Ignis’s cooking, and nothing tasted right since his heart had broken.</p>
<p>Prompto sighed, knowing that nothing would ever taste right again. He finished half the piece of fruit then put it back in the cooler, telling himself he’d eat the rest later. Right now he felt too nauseous to eat anymore. He felt like he couldn’t just sleep next to Ignis, and right now he was too awake from sleeping throughout the day. So he sat at the edge of the campsite, sitting on the edge of the flat boulder they had set up camp on, and stared out at the darkness. </p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” Ignis asked behind him, startling Prompto. He jumped and looked up at Ignis as he approached, sitting down next to him. </p>
<p>“Sorry to wake you,” Prompto muttered, moving to the left a little to give more distance between them. He didn’t want Ignis to get too close to someone he hated. Prompto ran his left hand over his right arm as a chill blew in the air, making him shiver slightly. Ignis had a blanket and reached out to put it on Prompto’s shoulders, but Prompto shrank back in fear, knowing that he didn’t deserve such kindness from him. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Ignis pulled the blanket back and sighed as he draped it over his lap. “Prompto… I’m sorry. I haven’t been kind to you lately, and it’s nothing you’ve done wrong.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologize,” Prompto said as he turned his head away from Ignis. He didn’t want to look at him as he said what he knew would break his heart and never repair it. “I get that you don’t want anything to do with me, Ignis. And I get that I’m not worth your energy or time. I’m just… I’m just me. After we get Noctis to Altissia, then I think I’m going to stay there and set up shop. Maybe find a photographer to work for and build my portfolio. That way I can get out of your hair and you’ll never have to see me again.”</p>
<p>“No!” Ignis nearly shouted it, and Prompto jumped in startled surprise. He turned to look at him and let out a small yelp as Ignis pulled him into an unexpectedly tight hug, drawing him close. Prompto felt uncomfortable, knowing that he liked Ignis, desired him, and that he couldn’t hold onto him much longer without him becoming painfully aware of it. Still, Ignis’s arms were so warm and gentle and kind that he couldn’t help but flush red.</p>
<p>“I-Ignis?” Prompto asked uncertainly, wanting to pull away so Ignis could no longer feel how much his heart was racing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Prom,” Ignis said as he held him close, nearly pulling him into his lap. “Is it bad of me to say that I was jealous when I saw how close you and Noctis were that day at the lake? I saw you laying there on his lap and I just thought about how I wished that it was me instead. And I couldn’t help but feel like you were in love with Noctis. So I pouted and pushed you away and acted petty and rude to you because I didn’t know what to do with how I was feeling. Until Noctis set me straight and told me the truth.”</p>
<p>“The truth?” Prompto asked nervously, his body hot and growing hotter under Ignis’s touch. That’s when Ignis set the blanket next to him and pulled Prompto into his lap, draping Prompto’s legs across his so that he was sitting on his lap sideways. Prompto blushed bright red, and Ignis pulled him into another hug. </p>
<p>“The truth is that I’ve harbored a lot of feelings for you for such a long time that I have been suppressing,” Ignis said, his breath dancing on Prompto’s neck, making his hair stand on end. “And I ended up getting jealous over nothing and taking it out on you. I’m so sorry I’m jealous. It’s such an ugly feeling. I never thought I would be one to succumb to it. Please forgive me Prompto.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, sure,” Prompto said, not quite believing what he was hearing or feeling. It had to be some part of his imagination fooling him to believe that Ignis was telling him that he loved him. That was impossible. No one loved Prompto. It was pity, at best. “I’m just lucky that you are nice enough to consider me a friend.”</p>
<p>“Prompto.” Ignis pulled away from the hug, only to cup Prompto’s face in his hands. Prompto’s blush deepend, and he knew that Ignis was going to catch onto his feelings for him at this point. “I don’t want to be friends with you. I want to be your lover. I want to kiss you. I want to share a hotel bed with you. I want to make love to you. And from the blush on your face, I think you want the same.”</p>
<p>Prompto didn’t know how to respond. How could he when Ignis was teasing him with such a proposition? Surely it was some sort of joke. After all, Ignis was perfection, and Prompto was the furthest thing from it. He opened his mouth to say so, but Ignis kissed him before he could voice his concerns. There was nothing he could do except melt into the taste of Ignis’s tongue, and his arms impulsively reached up and wrapped around Ignis’s shoulders. He deepened the kiss instinctually, not particularly caring if Ignis was teasing him or not. At least he would get the best kiss in his life out of it.</p>
<p>Ignis seemed too happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s torso and running his hands up and down his back as he leaned forward slightly. They kissed for a long time, long enough for Prompto to believe that maybe this wasn’t a joke, that maybe Ignis really did want to be with him. And then he continued to kiss Prompto, and Prompto kissed him in return, until there was no doubt in either of their minds that they loved each other. Prompto didn’t know how long it was, and he didn’t care. All he wanted was for the moment to never end until they were in a state of bliss.</p>
<p>“Please forgive me,” Ignis breathed. “I cannot help but kiss you. And I cannot help but be jealous when I see you and Noct so close together. I love you, Prompto. And I hope that you will love me too.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Prompto said before he would stop himself. He knew he was likely setting himself up for some sort of cruel joke. But it was the truth. He loved Ignis, always had loved him, and he didn’t care how heartbroken he would end up for others to know it. After all, it couldn’t have been worse than thinking Ignis hated him. </p>
<p>Ignis kissed him again. He kissed him and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, protecting him from the chill in the air, and Prompto crumbled into his touch. He held him close as they continued to kiss until their lips were aching and their throats were dry. Prompto didn’t want to stop kissing him, but it was late and he knew Ignis needed his rest, even though he was wide awake.</p>
<p>“We should get some sleep,” Prompto suggested, his heart racing at the thought of sleeping by Ignis’s side. “You need your rest.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis murmured as he looked at Prompto, his eyes drawing him in. “Come. Let us… Sleep.”</p>
<p>“The others are sleeping there,” Prompto pointed out. Nevertheless, he got up. Ignis stood up next to him, taking his hand as Prompto clutched the blanket around his shoulders with his other hand. </p>
<p>“You think Gladio and Noctis haven’t done dastardly things while we’re sleeping?” Ignis mused, making Prompto blush at the thought. “When Noctis marries Luna, there’s no pretenses between them. They’ve been together for years, and Luna is aware of it.”</p>
<p>“I’m really daft,” Prompto considered. “I’ve missed it all this time.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ignis laughed. “But that is what makes you so cute. Come now. I wish to… sleep.”</p>
<p>Flushing with red hot desire, Prompto followed Ignis into the tent, knowing that there was little sleep to be had that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>